


Need help finding a story

by AthenaNight



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaNight/pseuds/AthenaNight
Summary: I used to read a fiction called "The Fox Kit" I cant remember the writers name.It was about kurama posing as a nuke nin for naruto and a close bond with team seven.I cant seem to find it anywhere. Please help!!!!





	Need help finding a story

Please help me find the fiction called "The Fox Kit"  
I am not sure if its name was changed or not.


End file.
